


Until We Meet Again

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Sam Wilson x Reader Series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death, Explosions, F/M, Fluff, Guns, PG-13 sexual situations, Violence, War, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: Sam Wilson has been a part of your life for what seems like forever, but now the two of you are on opposite sides of the law.  Will you be able to help him and the other fugitive Avengers stay off of Agent Ross’ radar without blowing your cover?
Relationships: sam wilson x reader
Series: Sam Wilson x Reader Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562215
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Until We Meet Again

**Sam Wilson x Reader**

**Summary** – Sam Wilson has been a part of your life for what seems like forever, but now the two of you are on opposite sides of the law. Will you be able to help him and the other fugitive Avengers stay off of Agent Ross’ radar without blowing your cover?

**Warnings** – Angst, Allusions to sexytimes, Suspense…probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 11K

**Notes:** Parts 1 - 8 of 8

_ ****Updated December 4, 2019**** _

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

[[MORE]]

"I just got wind that Iran's Revolutionary Guards have sanctioned their goons to lead an attack on American troops in Sadr City," Sam said as he joined the rest of the group in the abandoned warehouse they were using as a base of operations in Eastern Europe.

"How many soldiers do we have in Iraq right now?" Nat asked as she pulled up a map of the area on her tablet.

"One soldier is enough to convince me this is top priority," Sam told her.

"How solid is your intel?" Steve asked as he studied the map with Nat.

"As solid as the last three leads I've gotten," he answered cryptically.

Wanda narrowed her eyes as small red sparks arced across her fingertips. She wanted to delve into Sam's mind to get the answers they all wanted, but Steve had cautioned her against it. They needed to trust one another, and having her go poking around in Sam's mind would cause nothing but strife in an already stressful situation.

It had been six months since Steve had broken them all out of the Raft prison, and they'd been on the run ever since. Clint and Scott had gone back to the states in an attempt to make a deal with the government, but Wanda knew that wasn't an option for her. They didn't grant Visa's to weapons of mass destruction.

They'd laid low for a few weeks, but none of them could stand by while people all over the world were in danger. After a few days of discussion, they'd come to an agreement that they'd only get involved if the situation was dire enough. They needed to make sure they steered clear of American forces while they continued their Avenging, so they tended to stick to conflicts that were serious enough to need help, but not serious enough to have the States sending in the cavalry.

Sam had started feeding them intel a few days after they'd raided an old S.H.I.E.L.D. safe-house for supplies. He'd been reluctant to share his source with the group, but Steve had opted to trust him. After spending a few days in Ross' underwater torture chamber, Steve had reasoned that Sam wouldn't do anything to risk getting sent back there.

Nat and Steve had worked out the logistics and within the hour they'd been in the Quinjet Nat had modified to keep them off of both Ross' and Tony's radar. The militant group was exactly where Sam had said they'd be, and between the four of them, it had been child's play to take them out. They were in and out of Iraq in less than an hour which was a personal best for them.

To celebrate, Nat had snuck out to get them a few pizzas while Steve and Wanda stayed behind to clean the weapons and Sam had taken a turn on guard duty. As he took his spot on the roof, he pulled out his phone and switched out the SIM cards before opening an app he had buried in his Unused Apps folder. 

"Thanks for the heads up," he typed into the encrypted messaging app. "Targets we're eliminated and all US troops are safe and sound."

He waited for a moment for the person on the other end to apply. "No one saw you?"

"No," he responded. "In and out without a trace just like the last missions." He hit send and his fingers hovered over the keypad for a moment as he debated whether or not to type another message. To hell with it, he thought and began typing, "I miss you."

The screen stayed blank for a few moments as he waited for the response he was hoping to get.

"I miss you, too."

Sighing with relief, he threw his head back and looked up at the darkened sky full of stars. He wondered if she were looking at the same sky that he was, but he figured she was most likely a few hundred meters beneath the sea.

"How's prison life treating you?" he typed with a wry grin on his face.

"Ha ha. It sucks and you know it."

"Any new guests I might know?"

"No," she responded. "Ross hasn't sent us anyone nearly as interesting as you and your friends."

Another message from her appeared soon after. "I put in for my transfer to the Joint Terrorism Centre with Everett Ross."

"He's not a bad guy from what I hear," Sam responded. "We might even get a chance to meet up once in a while if you can get off the Raft."

"I'm trying to reach out to Sharon Carter, but I'm not sure she'll trust me. Have you told Rogers about me yet?"

Sam stared down at her message. Had he told Steve that he'd served in the Air Force with one of the guards on the Raft and she was the one feeding him classified information? Hell, no. Steve was all about bucking the system for the good of the world, but even he'd draw the line at trusting one of Ross' agents—especially one that worked on the supermax prison in the middle of the Atlantic.

"Give me a few more good missions," Sam requested. "Once he's sure he can trust my intel, I should be able to convince him to trust you as well."

"I'll do my best," she replied. "If I can get to Germany, I should be able to get better intel for you."

Sam saw Nat coming down the street with the pizzas, so he typed out one last text. "Gotta go. Stay safe."

"You too."

He closed out the app and switched the SIM cards again. He had no way of stopping Wanda if she decided to go sifting through his thoughts, but he could at least fool Nat if she decided to take a peek at his phone. Seeing YN on the Raft had been a shock for him, but even more so for her. While they'd served together, they'd flirted a bit, but then Riley had died and he'd gotten out. Sam couldn't help but feel like Fate had brought them back into one another's life for a reason, and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he could trust her. 

She'd slipped him the SIM card with his meal the night Steve had broken them out, and he'd often wondered if she'd somehow known what was going to happen. He had a feeling her sources ran a little deeper than the CIA or Homeland Security, but he wasn't ready to question her about it just yet. Maybe he'd finally ask her once she got off the Raft and they had a chance to meet face to face. Until then, he'd just have to wonder how deep her cover truly went.

"ISIS has a cell in Baghouz," YN typed to Sam on the encrypted app they'd been using to communicate since he'd gone on the run. 

Sam read the message and nodded to himself. "Syria is almost clear of those bastards."

"Almost," YN responded. "Word from the top is that they've captured a group of civilians and are holding them hostage. The U.S. is waiting for approval before they move in, but I fear it'll be too late."

"We'll take care of it," Sam typed back before changing the topic. "How's the new job?"

YN smiled as she thought of her office on the third floor with it's tiny window and her sliver of a view of downtown Berlin. She'd been stuck on the Raft for far too long, and she'd missed seeing the sun. "It's amazing. Agent Ross is strict, but fair."

"Sharon?"

"I haven't had a chance to interact with her much. I'm trying to keep a low profile until I can gain her trust."

"Good plan."

YN heard someone walking down the hall toward her office and she had a moment of panic. "Gotta go, someone is coming."

She didn't wait for a response before closing out the app and switching the SIM card in her phone. Tucking the one she used exclusively with Sam down the front of her bra, she straightened her blouse and pulled up a report on her computer monitor.

"Agent YLN?"

YN swiveled in her chair and was shocked to find Everett Ross standing in her doorway. She immediately rose to her feet and greeted her boss. "What can I do for you, sir?"

"I know you just got here, but I like to throw the new agents in the deep end within the first week," he explained with a grin. "We've got a major briefing in fifteen minutes that I'd like you to sit in on. You busy?"

She shook her head. "Nothing that can't wait, sir. Which conference room?"

After he'd relayed the pertinent information and left, YN sat back down and tried to contain her elation. She'd thought it would take her years of working her way up the ladder before she'd get invited to mission briefings, but it seemed as though Agent Ross liked to do things differently than Secretary Ross.

She arrived to the briefing a few minutes early and took a seat in a chair along the wall with a few other junior agents. They all shared a nervous smile as they waited for the big guns to enter the room and get the meeting underway.

YN had been excited to see how the inner workings of Joint Counter Terrorist Centre ran, but with each word spoken in the briefing, she began to feel her stomach turning. Agent Ross was putting together a team to go into Syria and take care of the ISIS cell she'd just told Sam about. Ross was concerned the U.S. was dragging their feet—just as YN had suspected—and that the hostages wouldn't last through the weekend if action wasn't taken immediately.

She'd kept her wits about her during the entire meeting, but the moment it was over, she'd made her way from the room and back to her office. Changing out the SIM cards, she opened the encrypted app and sent Sam a message. It wasn't anywhere near their scheduled time to chat again, but she hoped that he'd somehow get the message before he led his team straight into the hands of Ross' agents.

Sharon Carter had been put in charge of the team going to Syria, and YN wondered if maybe it wasn't time to show her hand and let the other agent know she'd been helping the same fugitives Sharon had been known to help as well. 

In the end, she'd decided that the risk was too great, and had taken matters into her own hands. She still had some contacts from her days in the Air Force, so it was fairly easy to arrange an off-the-books flight out of Germany to Syria late Friday night. She wasn't expected back to work until Monday morning, so her window was tight, but she was certain she could do it. Sharon's group wasn't leaving until 0600 Saturday morning, so she would have about a six hour head start. 

During the flight, she kept checking her phone—hoping that Sam would message her back. Maybe she'd get lucky and Steve wouldn't take the team into Syria. The country was crawling with U.S. soldiers, so there was a chance he'd deem the mission too risky, even for them. But it was just wishful thinking on her part. She knew Steve Rogers wouldn't sit back while innocent lives were lost waiting on diplomats to drag their feet.

Her old friend told her he had to have wheels up within two hours, and she told him if she wasn't back to leave without her. It wasn't that she was confident that she'd achieve her objective, she just didn't want to burn her contact for what might turn out to be nothing. If he left without her, she'd find a way back to Germany somehow.

Using the coordinates she'd given Sam the previous day, she'd driven along the dusty backroads in a rented Land Rover she'd picked up using a false set of credentials. As she neared the town, she pulled off the road and hid the SUV behind an outcropping of rocks headed back toward the airfield twenty klicks away.

With sunrise still a few hours off, YN made her way under the cover of darkness toward the cliffs where the ISIS terrorists had taken up residence. She had no way of knowing which of the caves they were keeping the hostages in, but saving innocent lives wasn't her objective. She was only there to keep Sam and his friends off of Ross' radar. Once she'd relayed the information that Sharon and a team of agents were inbound, she was certain she could convince Sam and company to get the hell out of Dodge.

Finding a safe spot to wait, she pulled out her night-vision binoculars and began scanning the area looking for a group of two men and two women. She sat in her hiding place for what seemed like an eternity before she finally spotted them. 

It was then that she realized she hadn't come up with a plan beyond locating them. Sam would be easy to convince, but how would he explain her appearance to the rest of his friends?

Pulling out a small pen light, she began using Morse code to send Sam a message. She watched through her binoculars and saw the moment he halted the team. They came together in the dark as Sam began telling them something.

When they started toward her location, she rose and began to meet them halfway. There was another outcropping of rocks that would hide them from the cliffside while they had their conversation.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked as he pulled her into his arms.

For a moment, YN relished in the feel of being held by him. It had been too long since they'd been able to express their emotions around one another.

"Sharon Carter is on her way here with a team of agents," she explained. "Ross decided the U.S. was taking too long and got the okay to go ahead with a mission of his own."

"So, this is your source?" Steve asked Sam warily. "How do you two know one another again?"

YN saw a flash of red and turned to find Wanda Maximoff shooting daggers at her with her eyes. Holding up her hands, she backed away. "I know what you're thinking. . ."

"I'm thinking that the last time I saw you, I was in a straight-jacket with a shock collar around my neck," Wanda snarled.

Natasha Romanoff turned and before YN had time to react, there was a knife at her throat. "I don't work for that Ross anymore," she hissed as she felt the bite of the blade against her neck.

"Really Sam?" Steve asked as his face morphed into disappointment.

"It's not what you think," Sam said as he reached out and gently pulled Natasha's knife away from YN. "We served together during the war." He waited until he was sure everyone was paying attention. "She turned against Secretary Ross once she saw me and the others on the Raft—especially you, Wanda."

"I didn't sign up to torture innocent people," YN told them. "I slipped Sam a clean SIM card with an encrypted messaging app downloaded on it. I've been trying to help you guys stay off the grid ever since."

"And you blew your cover today to keep us from being arrested?" Steve asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

YN nodded. "I didn't realize I'd given Sam bad intel until it was too late."

"How'd you get here?" Natasha asked.

"I called in a favor from an old pal," YN said as she gave Sam a smile.

"Jonesy," he said with a shake of his head. "They still let that maniac fly?"

"I, for one, am glad they do. Not too many pilots would risk flying off-the-books into Syria in the middle of the night."

"And you're sure Sharon Carter is on her way here to neutralize this threat?" Wanda asked skeptically. "How do we know you're not setting a trap for us?"

"If I wanted to set a trap, I wouldn't have come all this way to do it," YN reasoned. "I could've just let you guys get caught by Sharon. Even she wouldn't have been able to save your asses with as many agents as she's traveling with."

"She's got a point," Natasha said. "And she risked a lot by coming here. The least we can do is trust her."

"Thank you," YN told the former assassin with a smile.

"Do you have a way back to Berlin?" Sam asked as he reached out and laid a hand on her arm.

YN checked her watch. Jonesy was probably taking off at that very moment. She shook her head sadly.

"You can catch a ride back with us," Steve said as he nodded back the way he'd come with the others.

"Are you sure?" YN asked. "I didn't come all this way just to have you get caught trying to get me back into Germany."

"We're not taking you to Berlin," Natasha said with a smirk. "We'll drop you off at an airfield we use sometimes. You'll have to hike to the nearest town and catch the train back."

YN nodded. It wasn't ideal, but at least she'd be better off than if she'd gotten stranded in Syria. Steve led the way and the five of them began trekking back to where the Quinjet was hidden.

There were so many things she wanted to say to Sam now that they were finally face to face, but she was acutely aware of the curious ears listening to everything she and her old friend had to say to one another.

"It was good to see you," she told him. "And to actually talk to you."

Sam pulled her close to him and rested his head on hers. "I've missed you, YN."

"I've missed you, too," she told him as she tried to enjoy what little bit of time they had left together. She knew that once she was back in Germany, things would have to go back to the way they'd been since the Raft. It wasn't an ideal situation, but it was all they had to work with at the moment. Hopefully, tensions would ease up and he and the rest of his team would get off the most wanted list and become upstanding citizens again.

The Quinjet touched down at a deserted airfield nestled in the middle of a dense forest. The team gave YN and Sam a moment on the tarmac to say a proper goodbye to one another.

"You won't get too much flack from your friends?" she asked as she looked into his soulful brown eyes.

"Oh, no," he answered with a laugh. "They're going to give me hell for this, but it's worth it."

He hesitated for just a moment, so she took the initiative and pulled him toward her as her lips met his. In all the years they'd known one another, they'd never let their relationship go down this particular path, so the feel of his mouth against hers was a new sensation to both of them. 

She could've stood on that tarmac kissing Sam for the rest of her life, but she knew that every second they were on the ground was one second too long. Reluctantly, she pulled away and gave him a smile.

"Until we meet again."

"Until we meet again," he echoed as he began walking backward up the cargo ramp.

Natasha had given her the coordinates of the closest town, so she offered up a final wave to the rapidly departing plane and began making her way back to civilization. According to her GPS, it would take her an hour to walk to the nearest train station, and then another three hours back to Berlin. 

When she finally slipped her key into the lock of her apartment door, she was exhausted. She'd been too nervous to sleep on the train, and all she wanted to do was take a long, hot shower and collapse into bed for the rest of the weekend.

She began stripping off her filthy clothes as she made her way down the short hallway toward the bathroom, but something caught her attention. No sound had been made, but she knew in an instant that she wasn't alone.

"Welcome home, Agent YLN," a woman's voice called out from the darkened corner of her living room. "You've had quite the day, haven't you?"

YN flipped on a light and found Sharon Carter sitting in a chair with an unreadable smile on her face. She had no idea under what circumstances Sharon was in her apartment, so she remained silent and let the senior agent take the lead in the conversation.

"It seems as though we have some mutual friends," Sharon said cryptically. "And from what I hear, you saved their asses this morning."

YN narrowed her eyes.

"You don't think you're the only one with access to an encrypted messaging app, do you?" Sharon asked with a smirk. "Captain Rogers and I stay in contact just like you and Sam."

"And you're here. . .because?" YN asked.

"I'm here because it's time the two of us started working together," Sharon said as she rose from the chair. "I have access to better intel than you, so if we're on the same page then incidents like this morning won't happen again."

"Does Ross know. . ."

"No," Sharon said with a quick shake of her head. "And he never will as long as I have something to say about it. He's a good man, and I'm sure he'll eventually be made to see reason, but right now his ego is still bruised from the debacle with Sergeant Barnes. There's not many people I trust, but Steve vouched for you."

"That means a lot."

"Yes, it does," Sharon agreed. "So don't let him down." Sharon started for the door. "Get some rest this weekend because as of Monday morning, you're officially being reassigned to my detail."

YN locked the door behind the other woman and tried to process the events of the past twenty-four hours. She had no idea what being on Sharon's detail would mean, but she had a feeling her days of riding a desk were long over. With a self-satisfied smile, she nodded her head. Life was starting to look up for her—and hopefully for Sam as well.

YN had never been to Prague before, so when Sharon had told her they were taking a business trip to the capital of Czechia, she'd been thrilled with the idea of seeing some of the beautiful gothic cathedrals and castles in between situation briefings.

They'd been in conference rooms most of the time on the first day, but YN didn't mind keeping up to date on what was going on in the world around her. For far too long, she'd been stuck on the Raft in the middle of the Atlantic with no knowledge of current events. She'd hated the work she'd done for Secretary Ross, and after seeing Sam and his friends treated with so little respect, it hadn't bothered her in the least to feed classified intel to the group of fugitives.

The meetings broke up just before dinner, but she'd been forced to socialize with foreign dignitaries and other agents instead of finding a cute café by the river to lazily sip espresso and people watch. She'd played her part and pretended that being held against her will for another few hours wasn't bumming her out completely since she was still trying to impress Sharon. She needed the formidable blonde to not only respect, but trust her if she was going to make this career move a permanent one.

As soon as it was acceptable to leave, she'd said her goodbyes and headed straight for the door. It was just before midnight, but YN didn't mind the late hour. The night air was still warm and the lights from the city glistened on the river as it snaked its way through the heart of the city.

It was too late for any of the cafés to be open, so she just wandered along the street by the river and tried to imagine what it would look like in the light of day. There were more meetings scheduled for her remaining time in Czechia, but perhaps she'd be able to sneak away the afternoon before they headed back to Germany to do some sightseeing.

She wasn't stupid enough to let her guard down for even a second, so she knew the moment someone had begun following her. Her initial thought was that Sharon was keeping tabs on her, but the footfalls were too heavy for the petite woman. It was definitely a man, but until she was sure he was a threat, she chose to ignore him.

"It's dangerous for a pretty woman to be out by herself this late at night."

He'd followed her for almost a mile before revealing himself, and as soon as YN heard his voice, she turned to face him.

"I can take care of myself," she said with a smirk as she raised an eyebrow in challenge.

He pursed his lips. "I've been following you. . ."

"For over a mile," she interrupted with a chastising look. "Did you really think I wouldn't pick up a tail?"

He held his hands up in surrender. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she cast a furtive glance around the mostly deserted street.

Taking a step forward, he reached out and cupped her jaw. "I heard a rumor that you were going to be in the neighborhood. . ."

"So you decided to stalk me?"

"Surprise you," he corrected with a huge grin. "There's a difference."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss. "You say tomato, I say tomahto."

All conversation came to a halt as they lost themselves in the kiss. It had been far too long since the abandoned airfield in Germany and YN had almost forgotten what it felt like to be held in his arms. 

"Hello," he said once they'd come up for air.

"Hi," she answered back with a shy smile.

"I missed you."

She rolled her eyes. "I bet you say that to all the ladies."

Sam brushed his thumb across her cheek. "No, just you."

"So, how long do you have?" she asked, hating to change the subject, but needing to know how much time they'd have.

"A few hours, tops."

She nodded. "Is the rest of the team with you?"

"They're in a safe house on the outskirts of the city."

"They came all this way just so you could tell me hello?"

Sam dropped his head and peered up at her from under his lashes. "Nat's kind of a romantic. . ."

"Natasha Romanoff is a romantic?" she asked in disbelief. "Are we talking about the same woman?"

"Don't tell her I told you," he said with a chuckle before shrugging and continuing. "She knows what it's like to be separated from someone. . .they all do."

YN thought of Wanda and the Android Sam had told her about, but she didn't think that's what he'd meant. For a moment she wondered who it was that Nat was missing, but she mentally shook her head and focused on the man holding her in his arms.

"So, what would you suggest we do with all this time we have?"

He saw the gleam in her eye and knew they were on the same page. "Well, it just so happens that I know of a safe house not too far from here. . ."

"Not the same safe house your friends are hiding out in, right?"

"Nope." He took her hand and began leading her back down the street. "This one is completely empty and it's ours for the night."

She laced her fingers with his and let him guide her through the darkened streets. Falling in love with Sam Wilson wasn't something she'd planned to do, but now that she was halfway there, she couldn't help but wonder why it hadn't happened before now. Sure, they'd been friends in the Air Force, but even then, she'd known he was one of the good guys. Now she couldn't imagine her life without him. She knew the past didn't matter since they'd eventually found their way to one another, but there was a part of her that wondered what their lives would've been like if they'd figured things out years before.

"Remind me again why we didn't do this sooner?" Sam asked as he lazily traced patterns on the bare skin of her back.

She turned her head to look at him and let out a sigh. "I was just thinking the same thing?"

"Really? You were able to think? 'Cause I lost that ability about. . ." He looked down at his watch, ". . .about three hours ago."

She chuckled and reached over to run her nails over the scratchy stubble on his cheek. "I do believe that was the last coherent thought I had before we stumbled into bed." Her smile faded and was replaced with a forlorn expression. "I don't know why this never happened sooner. Maybe it was because we were in the middle of a war-zone. . ."

"You think we're any safer now?"

"Shh." She placed a finger over his lips and shook her head. "We're enjoying a lovely vacation in Prague where there are no outside forces trying to keep us apart."

"Is that so?"

"It's a safe house," she reasoned. "As long as we're in it, we're safe from the world and all its problems."

"And what happens when we leave?" he asked as he gently caressed her face.

"Then we go back to a life of secrets and lies."

She looked so sad, and Sam hated to see her like that. "When this is all over. . ."

Sitting up, she wrapped the sheet around herself and curled herself into his arms. "We can't think about that. If we start dreaming of what-ifs then we'll never be able to focus on the problems at hand. We don't have the luxury of letting our guard down." She looked up at him and re-emphasized her point. "Ever."

"But we're in the safe house," he reminded her. "We're just two people on a lovely vacation in Prague. We can dream about all the what-ifs we want while we're on vacation."

"You make a very good point, sir," she said as she willed herself to relax and enjoy the moment.

"As much as I love these secret rendezvous, I can't wait until we can actually go on vacation somewhere and not have to worry about being seen."

"Where did you have in mind?"

"Ever been to Jamaica? The water is clear and warm, and the food is to die for."

Allowing herself to get lost in the fantasy, she closed her eyes and tried to imagine the tropical locale. "What would we do while we were there?"

"All the usual touristy stuff," he said. "Snorkeling, jet skiing, lying on the beach sipping mixed drinks with those little paper umbrellas."

"Is that all?" she asked as her tone took on a flirtatious note.

He chuckled. "Oh, that's just the daytime itinerary. Once the sun goes down—that's when things start to get interesting. . ." 

His voice trailed off as a notification on his phone interrupted him. He leaned over to grab it and YN knew by the look on his face that it wasn't good news.

"You have to go." She didn't bother phrasing it as a question since she knew it was inevitable. They'd already gotten more time together than they'd originally thought they would.

"Yeah. Steve got a tip from Sharon that there are rumors about group of fugitives in the city."

"I wonder why. . ." She didn't get a chance to finish her thought before her phone also chirped with an incoming message. "I guess that's my cue to leave, too." She grabbed the phone and sure enough, there was a message from Sharon inquiring about a six am run before breakfast.

Sam leaned over her shoulder to read her message. "Is that some kind of code?"

YN nodded as she threw off the sheet and started getting dressed. "Yeah, six am means I need to watch my six, run means I need to get a move on, and breakfast refers to the fact that if I don't, my ass will be toast."

He burst out laughing. "That's the funniest damn thing I've ever heard."

"Sharon gets all the credit for that," YN said as she sat on the side of the bed and starting putting on her shoes. "Or more likely Peggy gets the credit for that. I can see her and Howard sending one another telegrams like that during their secret missions."

Sam finished getting dressed and pulled her to her feet for one last kiss. "I'll have to remember to tell that one to Steve. He'll get a kick out of it."

She leaned into the kiss and her heart ached to know that this perfect night was quickly coming to an end. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

They broke apart and rested their foreheads together for a moment before she pulled away and headed toward the door. "I'll go first. Give me about five minutes and then you head out the back door." She paused and looked back at him. "Until we meet again."

He smiled and nodded. "Until we meet again."

YN's life was a series of routines, and that was fine with her. Since she'd transferred to Germany and been taken under Sharon's wing, her anxiety levels had immediately dipped and were holding steady around the "It's Not _That_ Bad" level.

Except on Monday mornings.

Mondays were a pain in everyone's ass—especially people that worked the typical nine to five—but YN's Mondays tended to send her anxiety levels straight up to "It's the End of the World as We Know It" levels.

Having to walk into the Monday morning briefing every week with a smile on her face was exhausting, but at least she had the comfort of knowing that Sharon was in the same boat as her. It helped to make the nerve-wracking meeting somewhat more tolerable, even if it did mean that someone else was suffering just as much as she was.

"So, where are we with Rogers?" Everett Ross asked as he walked in with his cup of coffee and took his seat at the head of the table.

This question right off the bat every week always set the mood in the room, and it was never good. There was hardly ever any news on Steve Rogers and his band of fugitives, but YN knew that could change at any given moment. They were good at staying off the radar, but even the best spies got caught every now and then.

YN held her breath as she waited to see if anyone would answer. She was still a Junior Agent, and therefore relegated to one of the chairs lining the walls, but she still did her best not to squirm in case someone just happened to be looking her way. Instead, she glanced down at her notes and pretended to be catching up on memos that had been waiting for her in her inbox that morning.

"Nothing?" Ross asked with a huff as he sat back in his chair. "It's been almost a year. These people may be superheroes, but their faces are plastered all over every city from Albuquerque to Amsterdam." He sat forward and angrily tapped his pen against the table. "You can't walk down the street without seeing one of them on a t-shirt or a lunchbox. So, can anyone tell me why some of the best agents in the world can't find four of the most recognizable people?"

YN was glad that Sharon was sitting with her back to her, or she might have been tempted to smirk at the Senior Agent. The last time she'd seen Steve Rogers he'd looked nothing like the clean-cut All-American Boy Scout Ross was looking for.

Only one brave agent ventured a guess, and he was almost put on a spit for it. "Sir, if I may, I think part of the problem is that the public doesn't view Captain Rogers and the others as criminals."

"I beg your pardon." Ross' voice was almost venomous as he uttered the rebuke.

"I think what Rodriguez is trying to say is that the public still sees him as the WWII hero," Sharon said as she came to the defense of her colleague. "The Sokovia Accords are a diplomatic measure that the general public doesn't understand. All they see is that their favorite hero is being hunted by the government." She sat a little straighter as she tried to get her point across. "The reports we've gotten on Rogers and the others are all coming from war-torn countries where people are wary of government involvement. Most of these people aren't going to risk outing someone that's putting their own life—or their own freedom—on the line to help them."

Ross took a moment to process Sharon's assessment of the situation. "So, what you're saying is that we need to draw Rogers into a country where the public will be less likely to protect a fugitive from the law."

YN's stomach dropped. She knew that hadn't been Sharon's intent, but Ross had taken her explanation and twisted it to meet his own personal agenda. 

And it was personal.

He'd been the one to capture Rogers in the first place, and he'd been the one to let him get away—not once, but twice. Steve Rogers had turned into Everett Ross' white whale and he'd do anything to reel him in to prove he was the better man.

"We're still not clear on how Captain Rogers is getting his intel," Rodriguez added. "But we can always create a situation in a country we deem favorable for our purposes and lay a trap for them."

"Are you suggesting that we put innocent lives on the line?" Sharon asked as she turned on Rodriguez with an accusatory glare.

YN reminded herself that both she and Sharon were capable of getting word to the team of fugitives about a potential trap, but she was still hopeful that Sharon's indignation would cause Ross to hesitate on implementing Rodriguez's plan.

"No one's putting anyone's life in danger," Ross said as he raised a hand to help ease the tension in the room. "But we'll definitely keep our ears to the ground in areas we know look favorably on the government." He tapped his pen again and nodded toward another agent. "Moving on, then. What do we know about the situation in Syria?"

YN breathed a sigh of relief. Another Monday down with no credible leads on Sam and his friends, but how many more were there to go?

______________________

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 264 of my writing challenge. I hope you enjoyed it! I loved Everett Ross in Black Panther, but he's still a government agent and our favorite superheroes are on the wrong side of the law according to the UN. Do you think it would be nerve-wracking to go into a meeting every week knowing everyone in the room was looking to put your boyfriend/girlfriend in a cell on the Raft? We all know how things turn out for our favorite fugitives, but it still makes for some great drama don't you think? I look forward to your comments, and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!_

Since the night in Prague, YN hadn't seen Sam, but they'd still kept in touch. Both she and Sharon were keeping the fugitives up to date on where Ross was with the investigation. They always made sure to use their encrypted messaging app on the extra SIM card, but it was still risky. 

YN knew Ross was getting suspicious, but his eyes were solely focused on Sharon. Agent 13 had been Steve's neighbor for almost a year, and in addition to being Peggy Carter's niece, she was at the top of the list for potential leaks.

"This is why I brought you on board," Sharon explained one afternoon as they strolled through a park sipping lattes one weekend. "I needed someone to take the heat off of me. Ross is looking too closely at me, so I can't risk sending messages to Steve at work."

"By bringing me on board, do you mean that you read me in on your relationship with Steve or. . ."

"I got you a position on the Raft so you'd be in contact with Sam Wilson." Sharon gave her a little shrug. "Then once I was sure you'd slipped Sam the SIM card, I helped get you reassigned to Germany so you could take over passing intel to our friends."

"Wait a second," YN said as she raised a hand to stop Sharon from continuing. "You've behind all of this the whole time."

Sharon's eyebrow raised as a smirk flitted across her lips. "Are you really that shocked?"

YN took a breath and shook her head. She'd had her suspicions about Sharon Carter from the first night she'd shown up in her apartment in Berlin, but getting confirmation that the gutsy blonde had been pulling the strings on her entire career was a little shocking. "How did you know I'd slip Sam the SIM card before he was broken out of the Raft?"

"I didn't," Sharon said with a slight shake of her head. "I'd gone through Wilson's service record and found your name mentioned a few times. I talked to Jonesy and he confirmed that the two of you seemed sweet on each other—his words, not mine—so I took a chance."

"What would you have done if I hadn't gone along with you plan?"

A truly evil smile morphed Sharon's features. "I already had you on the Raft. I figured if you didn't want to play ball, you could stay there for a few years."

"That's just. . ." YN was at a loss for words.

"Evil?" Sharon finished for her as she tossed her empty coffee cup into the trash. "It would've been, but I had faith in you." She turned to look at the other woman. "And so far you haven't let me down."

YN nodded. "Okay. That's a lot to take in, but if I'm being honest, I'm not that surprised. But what now? Ross is suspicious and he's looking for a mole."

"He thinks it's me, so we just need to keep him on my scent," Sharon explained. "From now on, you'll be in charge of keeping in touch with the team." She reached into her pocket and pulled out an SD card. "I had this specially made for you to smuggle in the extra SIM card. Just flip open the back and your card will fit perfectly inside it. Keep it in your laptop at all times unless you're using it to message Sam."

YN took the SD card and put it in her pocket to examine later. She was wary of being watched since she was with Sharon, and she didn't want to draw any unwanted attention her way.

"What if they decide to check the SD card?" YN asked.

"Got it covered. If they pull up the files, all they're going to find are spreadsheets and reports from the last meeting." She turned and gave YN a smile. "It's a fully functional card, so if I were you, I'd keep all your files on it so it'll always look legit."

"I know you're probably not going to answer this, but if I don't ask, I'll never know." She paused and glanced over at Sharon out of the corner of her eye. "Are you working alone on this, or is someone I don't know about helping you?"

"I'm not at liberty to divulge that information."

"I get it," YN said with a nod. "It just seems like you've got access to some high-quality tech, and there's only one man I know. . ."

"If you're implying that a certain genius billionaire playboy philanthropist is secretly working against the very government he's supposed to be supporting, then I'd have to caution you against saying that out loud where anyone listening might misconstrue your meaning."

It wasn't exactly an admission, but it was the next best thing. "Understood, ma'am."

She and Sharon parted ways with a friendly hug to keep up the appearance of a girls' day out, and YN headed back to her apartment. 

As soon as she was locked inside for the night, she dug out the SD card and flipped open the back to make sure her extra SIM card fit inside properly. To be on the safe side, she popped it into her laptop and pulled up the files, and just as Sharon had promised, all the spreadsheets and reports from the past week were downloaded onto the card.

She took out the SIM card and traded it for the one in her phone. It wasn't her scheduled time to send Sam a message, but after her conversation with Sharon, she felt the need to reach out to him to make sure he and the others were safe and secure.

Opening the encrypted messaging app, she typed out one simple text. "I miss you."

It was short, but to the point. As she lie down for bed, she knew the first thing she'd do the next morning would be to check to see if she'd gotten a message in return. It had killed her to trade out the SIM cards after she'd sent the text, but it was always better to play it safe—just in case. And it also helped her to resist the urge to check her phone every few minutes to see if he'd responded. She also reasoned that waking up to a message from Sam would be a great way to start her day.

______________________

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 290 of my writing challenge. I hope you enjoyed it! How many of you guessed that Sharon was orchestrating the Reader's whole career from the get-go? How many of you guessed that Sharon was doing it on behalf of Tony? I know it doesn't really fit in with what we know about Endgame, but I'm using my creative license as a fanfiction writer to change things as I see fit! We know the team never gets caught by either of Ross's in the canon universe, but now the question remains—will I stick to canon or go off the rails for this one?? It's anybody's guess! I look forward to your comments, and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!_

"I like Fluffernutters."

YN read the message and frowned before she started typing. "What in the hell is a fluffernutter?"

"What is a fluffernutter? Woman, are you crazy? It's only the best sandwich ever created."

"You didn't answer my question," she typed out after reading his reply.

"You have Google."

With a snort of laughter, she shook her head and switched apps so she could Google fluffernutters. When she saw what it was, her nose turned up in disgust.

"Do you really eat those?"

"Not since we've been on the run."

YN had initially asked Sam what his favorite food was because she was trying to figure out a way to get him a care package since they hadn't had a chance to meet up in months. She'd set up a dummy Post Office box a few towns over, and Sam had set one up in an out-of-the-way city a while back and she'd used them to secretly send him and the team items they couldn't get otherwise. She wasn't sure marshmallow fluff, peanut butter, and a loaf of white bread counted as essential items, but it wouldn't hurt to make him happy.

"I'll see what I can do," she typed. "I'll send you the tracking number of the package one I get it shipped off."

"You're the best."

"You'd better believe it." She smiled down at her phone and noticed the time. "I'd better get to work. I miss you."

"I miss you, too."

With a sigh, she traded out the SIM cards and stashed hers into the SD card in her laptop before getting out of bed and heading toward the shower. She and Sam had started chatting most mornings since the heat had finally died down on the fugitives. Other international incidents had taken precedence, and YN couldn't have been happier. They still had to be careful in their communications, but Tony Stark was actively trying to get the Accords amended so they could officially be taken off the most wanted list.

Most of the world saw it as his way of getting more freedom for Iron Man to do as he pleased, but YN saw it from a different perspective. Sharon had still yet to confirm that Stark was the key player behind the scenes, but the closer YN looked, the more she saw his fingerprints all over everything she and Sharon did.

After she'd gotten ready for work, she began packing the box she was going to ship out to Sam the next morning. It was mostly just the usual stuff—toothpaste, soap, candy, and money—but it helped her feel like she was part of the team. She rolled her eyes and smiled as she made a mental note to stop by the store on her way home to grab the ingredients for Sam's fluffernutters.

__________________

The Post Office box she'd rented was about a thirty minute train ride from her apartment, but it was located in the middle of a kitschy little shopping center, so it was easy for her to slip in and mail her package without anyone taking too much notice of her actions. She also enjoyed the opportunity to do a little shopping, and made sure she brought home a few items every trip to justify the outing in case someone was watching her movements.

The employee behind the counter greeted her warmly and weighed her package as he began printing out the shipping labels. "Another package for your sweetheart?"

YN looked up in alarm. She only came in once every few months, so she was surprised that the postal employee had recognized her. She knew she had to come up with something quick, or he'd grow suspicious. "It's not what you think."

His eyes grew wide as a devious smile played at the corners of his lips. "Oh, it's a secret—like an affair." He mimed running a zipper along his lips. "Don't worry, Fräulein, my lips are sealed."

"Thank you," she said, truly meaning it.

She paid the fee and took the tracking number. Not wanting to spend any more time in the little town, she caught the next train back to Berlin and went straight to her apartment.

"I mailed the package today," she typed to Sam and then sent another message with the tracking information. Her fingers hovered over the keyboard as she debated on telling him about the post office worker. "I'm going to have switch mail drops—the one I've been using is blown."

She waited for a few minutes to see if Sam would reply, but when nothing came, she switched out the cards and started getting ready for bed.

__________________

By the time Monday morning rolled around, YN was getting nervous. Sam hadn't messaged her back, and that wasn't like him. She headed into work terrified that something had happened over the weekend that she didn't know about.

"I'm not sure if you've seen the news this morning," Agent Ross said as he entered the room and switched on the TV.

YN got chills at this sudden turn of events. In all the time she'd been at the Joint Terrorism Centre, Everett Ross had come in every single Monday and asked the same question about Steve Rogers. The fact that he'd changed up his routine—compounded by the fact that YN hadn't heard from Sam—had her on edge.

But it wasn't what YN had feared. The TV was set to a news station and Tony Stark's picture was plastered all over the screen.

"Tony Stark is missing after an alien encounter in New York City," Ross surmised before he threw back his head and laughed sardonically. "I never thought those words would ever come out of my mouth, but here we are. Aliens have invaded and they've taken one of our superheroes."

"When did this happen?" Sharon asked.

"Earlier this weekend, but it didn't hit the news until this morning," Ross said. "It's not technically a part of our job description, but this is something we need to pay close attention to. I have a feeling this will draw Rogers and the other fugitives out of hiding. Our main objective is. . ."

Ross' words trailed off as a pained look came over his face. YN wasn't sure what was going on, but before she could figure it out, Ross turned to dust right before her eyes. She jumped to her feet, but all around her, people were crying out and disappearing.

"Sharon?" YN took a step toward her mentor, but before she could get there, Sharon was gone as well. She froze as she stared down at her hands, waiting for the unknown force to take her as well, but it looked like whatever had taken half of her coworkers wasn't after her. She wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but knowing her luck, it wouldn’t be good.

______________________

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 333 of my writing challenge. I hope you enjoyed it! Leave it to me to take a fluffy prompt and turn it into a giant ball of angst! Were you surprised that I dusted Everett Ross and Sharon at the end? What did you think about Sam's requests. I've personally never had a fluffernutter, but I think if I were to try one, I'd rather dip graham cracker sticks into the concoction instead of spreading it on white bread. What do you think? Anyone out there like fluffernutters? Does anyone know why I chose that particular treat for Sam?? I look forward to your comments, and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!_

_Side Note: I just uploaded the picture for today's prompt and is anyone else confused as to why it's a row of Porta-potties?? Is it supposed to imply that there are people in the world that actually like those things?? I don't know about you, but I'm seriously concerned if there are!_

** _Five Years Later_ **

The explosion had come out of nowhere.

One minute Scott was happily announcing that their plan had actually worked, and the next saw the entire Compound coming down around their ears. YN had no idea what had happened, and she couldn't be sure that it wasn't some catastrophic effect of messing with the Infinity Stones, but there wasn't time to worry about anything other than survival.

She'd been blown a few floors down with Bruce, Rocket, and Rhodey. The Infinity Gauntlet Tony had created was nowhere to be found, but their most pressing concern was the onslaught of water coming straight for them.

Her head was still spinning from the blast and the multiple-story fall, so she was finding it hard to concentrate on what was going on around her. She knew she'd heard Scott radioing in that he was on his way to help, and Bruce was doing his best to keep what was left of the building from falling down on top of them, but other than that, she had no clue what had hit them or whether or not they were still in danger.

By the time they made it out of the basement and back to the ground level, YN realized just how extensive the damage truly was. She didn't have time to dwell on the destruction around her as she noticed the army of aliens facing down a lone Steve Rogers with a broken shield.

In the past five years since the Decimation, she'd done her best to keep things in Germany running as smoothly as possible, but once she'd discovered the plan to reverse the Snap, she'd wanted on board. She'd heard Sam's stories of how reckless Steve Rogers could be, and she'd seen it firsthand a few times over the years, but what she was witnessing at the moment went beyond recklessness.

They'd known there was a risk that Thanos would get wind of what they were doing, but none of them thought he'd show up on earth with an entire legion. It appeared as though he was a bit of a sore loser, but as YN looked around at all of the people they'd lost five years ago walking through the portals to help fight, she knew Thanos didn't stand a chance this time around.

She looked up just as Sam flew across the blackened sky and she felt her heart soar along with him. Tears burned the backs of her eyes, but there would be time for heartfelt reunions after they sent the Black Order back to the hell they'd crawled out of.

War was always brutal, and this one was no different as YN fought off dozens of Outriders and other creatures she'd never dreamed existed. She'd lost track of most of the other Avengers, but as long as she had breath in her body, she knew she'd continue to fight.

The battle raged on for what seemed like hours, and YN felt herself starting to falter. She wasn't a superhero like Steve with his supersoldier serum, or Bruce with his gamma radiation—she was just a woman who wanted to fix the wrongs of the world. 

A group of Outriders had her pinned down on the outskirts of the battle, and she was sure it was the end for her, but then something happened. A sense of déjà vu came over her as they all paused and then one by one began to turn to dust before her eyes.

YN had no idea who had used the Gauntlet, but it was the only explanation for why the entire Black Order was disappearing before her very eyes. Struggling to her feet, she looked around at the people who'd been fighting alongside her staring in disbelief at what was happening.

Now that it seemed as though the worst was over, she only had one goal in mind. YN saw a large group converging on one spot a few hundred feet away from her, so she began making her way over to them. The mood of the group seemed somber, and YN feared the worst. But as she neared them, one person turned and broke away to meet her.

Sam slipped off his goggles when he saw her because he couldn't believe his eyes. He'd never dreamed that she'd be in the middle of this mess, but he wasn't surprised. Seeing her walking toward him was like something out of a dream, and for the first time since he'd woken up in the forests of Wakanda he felt like everything was going to be alright.

"It's you," she said once she was close enough to wrap her arms around him. "I can't believe it's actually you." A sob tore through her and she felt herself starting to lose her composure. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"It's okay," he murmured against her skin as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I'm back, and I'll be damned if anything—or anyone—ever keeps us apart again."

She pulled back and framed his face with her hands. "I love you, Sam. I should've told you that a thousand times everyday, but I was scared. . ."

"I love you, too," he interrupted as he pulled her back to him. "No matter what happens next, we'll face it together. You and I are a package deal now, you hear."

She nodded her head as a thought suddenly came to her. "You never got your fluffernutters."

He sighed and looked over his shoulder. "Fluffernutters will have to wait."

"What happened?" she asked as her gaze followed his. "Did we lose someone?"

"Yeah, Tony."

The tears that had been threatening to fall for the past few minutes finally let loose. She hadn't been especially close with Stark, but she knew he'd been the one helping her and Sharon behind the scenes all those years ago. She owed him a debt she'd never be able to repay now.

"He saved us all," Sam explained. "It was all over and Tony took one for the team—literally."

"He was a good man."

Sam turned back to her. "The world's going to be a mess now, but he laid his life on the line so we'd have a chance to fix it."

"I'm not planning on retiring," she said. "Are you?"

"Hell, no. I just wanted to make sure. . ."

"We don't have to hide in the shadows anymore. No more encrypted texts. No more secret rendezvous. All of that's over now." She paused and looked into his deep brown eyes. "God, I missed you."

"And hopefully this will be the last time you ever have to say those words."

"Yeah." She leaned her forehead against his and smiled. "We finally meet again."

"We finally meet again," he repeated as he closed his eyes.

** _~ The End ~_ **

______________________

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 338 of my writing challenge. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm kinda sad that I didn't get a chance to really delve deeper into this story, but I'm happy with the way it ended. How do you think she's going to feel once he takes on the mantle of Captain America? How's she going to handle Bucky's constant bickering with Sam? Will she take up for Sam, or join in on the teasing? Honestly, I can see her playing both sides just for fun! I look forward to your comments, and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!_


End file.
